3GPP has recently reached a milestone for user plane congestion through its user plane congestion working group. As such, it would be beneficial to improve methods of detecting congestion. Previous systems provide means for indicating that congestion has been experienced along a path from a source to an endpoint. However, previous systems fail to indicate which elements are actually experiencing congestion. Moreover, previous systems do not provide information about the pattern or flow of the congestion.